love the way you lie
by nella311
Summary: Si, estamos juntos, aunque, no se que tan bueno sea eso, después de todo, lo que único que hacemos es dañarnos, hasta que ya no podemos, y sin ningún sentimiento, besarnos como sí no hubiese un jodidomañana. CREEK. LEVE, Leve MUY LEVE style. Songfic.
1. craig's POV

ADVERTENCIA: abusivo uso de la palabra "mierda", los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia, eso significa que la canción tampoco es mia, todo le corresponde a sus propios dueños, porque si SP fuera mío tendría MÁS yaoi :3(fue escrito en mi celular, así que pueden haber errores D':

* * *

Summary:"_Si, estamos juntos_, aunque, no se que tan bueno sea eso, después de todo, lo que único que hacemos es dañarnos, hasta que ya no podemos, y _sin ningún sentimiento_, besarnos como sí no hubiese un jodido mañana"

* * *

_craig T. POV:_

* * *

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**

**Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts**

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**_

**Well that's alright because I love the way you lie**

_**I love the way you lie**_

De nuevo nos peleamos, y, nuevamente, esta encerrado en el baño, llorando, y no tengo más remedio que gritar su nombre, hasta que me escuche y me abra la puerta o por lo menos, deje de ignorar mis disculpas...

_"¡Tweek!, abre la jodida puerta de una puta vez__, ¡quiero hablar contigo, joder!"_

Nuevamente, soy ignorado. Mierda...

**I can't tell you what it really is**

**I can only tell you what it feels like**

_**And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe**_

Se como sonara esto, pero siento que algún día, uno de los dos matará al otro, con el cuchillo mas frio de todos, la indiferencia, y después, solo para cagarla más, "torceremos" el cuchillo aumentando aun más el dolor, dando una _despedida amarga..._

No creo que nadie lo entienda, ni si quiera yo, comprendo este dolor mezclado con la necesidad de estar con el otro...

"¡_vete, ngh craig_!" siento su odio y tristeza, en cada una de las palabras que escupe contra mi cara al otro lado de la puerta...

_Nuevamente, mierda..._

**I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight**

**As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight**

_**High off of love, drunk from my hate**_

Siento, que sin el yo no respiro, pero todas estas peleas, solo me hacen darme cuenta, aun mas, de cuanto lo necesito, de que sin el mi, cordura se esfuma, y, sin mi, su paranoia crece, al igual que la mia.

_"no me iré hasta que abras la puerta, y te pueda ver"_ le hablo, por primera vez en horas, sin gritos, solo palabras que se esfuman de mi boca, en un tono dolido.

No entiende, el no entiende que _el_ es mi droga favorita, que es **el** amor de mi vida, que es **su** aroma a café el que me hace dormir por las noches, que son esos labios tibios los que no puedo dejar de besar. Pero, _insanamente_, son estas peleas las que me hacen recurrir al alcohol, para desahogar el odio en el, pero no me malinterpreten, yo lo amo, a quien odio es a las peleas sin sentido que siempre tenemos.

_Una vez más, __mierda_

**Its like I'm huffing paint**

**And I love it the more that I suffer, I suffocate**

**And right before I'm about to drown she resuscitates me**

No lo comprendo, nos peleamos y me grita "_te odio, muérete ngh, jodete, gah_", pero luego me reprocha porque estoy hecho un desastre y huelo a alcohol y cigarrillos, y peleamos de nuevo por eso..._ha_!, si vieran la sonrisa vacía que tenemos cuando vuelvo a casa, o cuando el decide volver...

"_por_ _favor_, _tweek_, _perdóname_..." le he dicho este discurso, tantas veces, que hasta me lo creo, desearía decir lo mismo de el...

"_te_ _amo_...", digo en un susurro, inaudible, para los oídos ajenos a tweek...

**Mierda**, como amo a ese rubio

_**She**__**fucking**__**hates**__**me**__**and**__**I**__**love**__**it**_, **wait**

No importa cuanto me odie, yo siempre lo amare, pero puedo jurar, que si el se va, yo me **mato**

**Where you going, I'm leaving you**

**No you ain't, come back**

**We're running right back**

Escucho la puerta del baño abrirse, dejando ver a un adolorido y, para mi sorpresa, nada tembloroso, rubio.

Lo veo, le sonrio, pero antes de decirle algo, me corta diciendo:

"_lose, por eso debo irme... No creo que podamos seguir con toda esta presión_" se ríe sin gracia de su propio "chiste" - si es que así se le puede decir, pero como dicen, es gracioso, porque es verdad-

Se a lo que se refiere, pero debo insistir y preguntar

"_tu no te vas sin antes decirme a donde_" puse la cara mas neutral jamás fingida, lo miro a esos preciosos orbes verdes, hinchados por el llanto y con ojeras de las noches de desvelo, a causa del café.

"_n-no, no lo se, solo se que lejos de aquí, donde no t-te pueda hacer mas daño __y tu__, __menos a mi_" dice mientras camina a mi lado dándole vuelta a su cara y sonriendo, de la forma mas fingida mientras miramos el suelo, y de reojo, al otro...

¡Mierda!

**Here we go again, it's so insane**

**Cause when it's going good it's going great**

**I'm superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane**

No se como, de estar sonriendo, besandonos, amandonos, pasamos al odio, existe una fina cuerda que separa el amor del odio, pero, así como, en un paso se pasa del amor al odio, también se puede del odio al amor, créeme, _soy_ la prueba viviente de ello, _je_!

**But when it's bad it's awful I feel so ashamed, I snapped**

**Who's that dude I don't even know his name**

**I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again**

**I guess I don't know my own strength**

No nos dimos cuenta que, de a poco, nos fuimos viviendo locos, dejando atrás el amor juvenil que alguna vez tuvimos, porque, cabe mencionar,que comenzamos en secundaria, y que fui y **soy** su primer amor, al igual que el, el mío, porque, aunque tuve muchas chicas, jamás sentí ni he sentido algo mas fuerte que lo que siento con **MI** rubio paranoico y despeinado, de camisa siempre mal abotonada y "suaves" espasmos y tartamudeos...

Aunque, el paranoico soy yo (le podre decir que es un jodido/paranoico/infantil, pero...), soy _yo_ el inseguro que pasa su día espiando, e imaginándose que todos se quieren tirar al rubio (aunque quien no lo haría teniendo a alguien como el de pareja), e iniciando toda clase de peleas en todas partes, desde el patio de la universidad hasta el estacionamiento del departamento, e incluso en el cine.

"_no te quiero dejar ir, pero se que si eso es lo que quieres, esta bien, __**porque te amo**_" digo dejando mi lugar a sus espaldas y dejando caer una lagrima... Lo abrazo por detrás y le beso su cabeza, mientras el toma mi mano

"_también te amo ngh_" dice en un susurro a la vez que se da vuelta y me corresponde el abrazo, nos besamos, dulcemente, me tengo que agachar un poco y el pararse de puntitas para que el beso se mantenga, aunque sea, _un segundo más..._

El beso se convierte en algo mas apasionante y salvaje, dejando de lado ese momento casto, como si no hubiera existido...

_Te lanzaré a la cama y veremos que pasa..._

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**

**Well that's alright because I **_**like**_** the way it hurts**

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**

**Well that's alright because I love the way you lie**

_**I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie**_

Aquí vamos de nuevo, una noche de sexo, porque, creanlo o no, hay una gran diferencia entre tener sexo-rudo-sin sentimientos, a hacer el amor, o como sea que le digan, la diferencia esta en el dialogo que hay entre medio, por ejemplo, cuando tenemos sexo de reconciliación, solo hay palabras como: "_mas rápido", "mas fuerte", "más, más, más_"(aparte de gemidos y orgasmos, claro), mientras que en el hacer el amor hay de por medio, algo más parecido a: "_tranquilo", "¿te duele?", y el más importante __"te amo"._

_Vaya mierda, ¿no?..._

**You ever love somebody so much**

_**You can barely breathe when you're with 'em**_

_**You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em**_

**Got that warm fuzzy feeling**

**Yeah them chills used to get 'em**

**Now you're getting fucking sick at lookin at 'em**

Te amo tanto, te ame tanto, y te puedo asegurar que te seguiré amando, pero te odio, y tu me odias, a la vez que me amas. Realmente no se como ni cuando comenzó esta relación de _amor/odio_, pero aborrezco el momento, el segundo, lo odio todo, menos a ti... Pero mi problema es que no soy bueno con las palabras, _soy un asco_, lo que significa, que no puedo decir todo lo que pienso de ti, lo que me impide demostrarte en palabras cuanto te amo, y se que eres como las chicas, **necesitas** escucharlo, pero yo tengo una reputación que proteger y tu, bueno tu... Tu te mereces lo mejor, y créeme, yo no soy lo soy. "_pero eres a quien amo, craig_", jodete tweek, entiende que puedes ser feliz sin mi, "_pero era __**infeliz**__**antes**__ de_ _**ti**_", ¿y no lo sigues siendo?...

Mierda, veo ese _odio/amor/desagrado/cariño_ en tu mirada, esas ganas de vomitar que tienes ahora, solo por verme; me gustaría pensar que tienes síndrome **Stanley-cuando-ve-a-kyle,** pero se que es por odio

_oye, dime, ¿donde quedo el amor azucarado, cursi y cariñoso?, ¿cuando se volvió un amor masoquista?, ¿cuando comenzamos a dañarnos entre nosotros?..._

...**Mierda**...

**You swore you'd never hit 'em**

**Never do nothing to hurt 'em**

**Now you're in each others face**

**Spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em**

**You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw**

**Bit 'em, throw 'em down, pin 'em**

**So lost in the moments when you're in them**

**It's the craze that the corporate controls you both**

_**So they say it's best to go your seperate ways**_

Después de años juntos, de haber escapado de la casa de nuestros padres, de ese jodido pueblo, de Cartman. Nos fuimos sin decirle a nadie, excepto a token y a clyde, para que el "llorón-come-tacos" no hiciera drama y empezara una búsqueda y persecución policíaca, para encontrarnos, lo que si no dijimos fue a donde ni como, y menos cuando, nos fuimos, arrendamos y comenzamos a trabajar, tu de mesero y yo de mecánico, _supongo que de algo teníamos que vivir, ¿no?._

Solíamos decir:"_no me importa nada, mientras estés a mi lado_"

¡Vaya!, pero que equivocados estábamos, porque ahora solo peleamos sin importar quien esta en lo correcto.

Reitero: ¡**mierda**!...

**Guess they don't know you**

**Cause today, that was yesterday**

**Yesterday is over, it's a different day**

**Silent broken records playing over**

Lo amo tanto, que se que debo dejarlo ir, se que encontrara algo mejor, y como dicen "sí amas a alguien, déjalo ir, sí alguna vez te amo, regresara" vaya frase de mierda, en ningún momento te explican que hacer con el dolor de dejar ir.

_**But you promised her next time you'll show restrain**_

_**You don't get another chance**_

_**Life is no nintendo game, but you lied again**_

**Now you get to watch her leave out the window**

**I guess that's why they call it window pane**

Ya es de mañana, despierto en la cama, y tu no estas...

_¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, MIERDA!_

Me recago en la puta madre, corro por el apartamento, corro desesperado hasta la cocina, pensando "por favor, por favor, espero que no te hayas ido"

Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, hasta que el exquisito aroma a café, proveniente de la cocina llego a mi nariz, huele tan bien, huele como tu, pero tu eras mejor...

Por fin me logro tranquilizar, luego de verte en el balcón con un café entre tus delicadas manos mirando a la nada, apoyando tus codos en la barandilla del balcón de madera... No puedo evitar pensar, que te ves hermoso. Tu hermosa piel se ilumina con la luz de la mañana, incluso si no hay sol, además, personalmente, siempre he creído que te sienta mejor la luz de un día nublado. después de todo, eras mi sol

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**

**Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts**

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**_

**Well that's alright because I love the way you lie**

_**I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie**_

Te escucho llorar y sollozar un poco, me acerco a ti, pero me tropiezo con una maletas, las reconozco rápidamente, son tus bolsos, los mismo que usamos para escapar, los mismos con los que llegamos aquí.

Al tropezar y caer ligeramente cree un ligero sonido hueco, que sonó tan fuerte en el medio de el silencio de nuestras miradas, la tuya de tristeza, la mia de intriga...

Me miras con esos ojos tristes, conozco esa mirada, la misma mirada melancólica que pusiste cuando mi padres se pusieron furiosos, luego de decirles que eras mi pareja, y son los mismo con los que dijiste, a token y clyde, que te ibas, para **no** volver. Me comencé a asustar creo saber que seguía, me lo habías informado ayer, y yo te dije que no te preocuparas, que yo entendía.

_**Mierda, mierda, no, por favor, no**_

**Now I know we said things**

**Did things that we ****didn't**** mean**

**And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine**

**But your temper is just as bad is mine is**

**You're the same as me**

**When it comes to love you're just as blinded**

Escucho el sonido del teléfono que nos conecta con la recepción de el pequeño apartamento que compartíamos, suena y suena, y pareciese que el incesante sonido no quisiera parar, solo sonar mas fuerte.

"¿_no vas a contestar_?"digo mientras me paro del suelo, poco a poco.

Me miras con cierto recelo, como si te fuera a atacar cuando te des la vuelta para contestar el teléfono de los únicos tres botones.

Vas a la cocina, contestan y tu respondes...

"_alo...s-si, b-b-uenos días...si, así es... Si, ya bajo...¡ngh! Por favor pídale que me espere u-unos minutos, aun tengo que bajar las maletas al taxi...¡gah!si, muchas gracias_"...

sono como si nunca hubieses llorado, pero no me sorprende, eras el maestro en ocultar el tipo de relación que _cargabas a tus hombros_, junto con las lagrimas y las noches en completa obscuridad, llorando porque me había ido a beber y todavía no regresaba (sí no fuera por tus tiritones y tartamudeos involuntarios, producidos por tu adicción al café, tu actuación, hubiese sido casi perfecta... _Casi_), no se como te pude ver a los ojos en esos momentos, porque ahora, simplemente, _no puedo..._

_"yo...y-yo lo siento, craig, ¡ngh!"_

Ya te tienes que ir... Lose, pero, ¿pero porque duele tanto?

Mierda...

Lo vi tomar sus cosas, darme un beso en la mejilla e irse, lo vi sin verlo, mi cuerpo presente, mi alma... Completamente ausente.

Lo ultimo que supe fue que baje corriendo las escaleras, ya que sabia que tomarías el ascensor. Y no quería confrontarte, solo saber si era cierto o no que te ibas...

Llegue al primer piso, te encontré hablando con el taxista, lucía enojado por tu demora...

_Lo siento_

No se si lo dije o lo pensé, pero si se y vi que estabas a mi lado abrazándome. Alguien estaba llorando, lo se por el sonido, pero quien era_...¿un momento...ese era yo?¿cierto?... No estoy loco, ¿verdad?..._no lo se pero recuerdo unas palabras_...¿serán las mías?..._ No suenan a lo que estoy acostumbrado a decir, en verdad...

**"**_**tweek,**__**por favor vuelve. No fuiste tú, tweek, fui yo. Quizás nuestra relación **__**no**__** es tan loca como parece... Quizás eso es lo que pasa cuando un tornado (tu) conoce a un volcán.(yo)...¡Todo lo que sé es que te amo demasiado para largarme!..."***_

_Te acercas a mi, me abrazas, Te abrazo, continuo..._

_**"Entra, coge tus maletas de la acera. ¿No oyes sinceridad en mi voz cuando hablo?, Te dije que esto es culpa mia, mírame a los ojos!. La próxima vez que esté jodido, ¡dirigiré mi puño contra la pared!.La próxima vez...¡no habrá próxima vez!. Pido perdón, aunque sé que son mentiras. Estoy cansado de los juegos, solo te quiero de vuelta. Sé que soy un mentiroso, pero si alguna vez vuelves a intentar marcharse, te voy a atar a la cama y prenderé fuego a la casa."****_

Lo último lo dije en broma, enserio, pero, por UN segundo, se me había olvidado que eras un paranoico de mierda, y me miraste con cara de horror, y solo atiné a sonreirte de forma tranquilizadora.

Por cierto la palabra de la semana es: "mierda"

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn **

**Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts **

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry **

**Well that's alright because I love the way you lie **

_**I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie...**_

Vi tu sonrisa, eso significaba que me creías ,que aun me quería, o eso quería creer...-por lo menos, me lo hiciste creer-

Te besé, me besaste, nos besamos y el taxista nos miraba preocupado, de que te ibas o no, lo notaste, me miraste, me quitaste mi gorro, (y yo tome tus maletas, por si acaso si te ibas y así tener con que evitarlo, digo yo, pero, cuando preguntes, te responderé que confiaba plenamente en ti...) te pusiste mi gorro azul, te quedaba precioso y te hacia ver peinado, y levantándole el dedo medio, una sonrisa y la lengua afuera, hiciste una divertidas copia de mi -excepto lo últimos dos aspectos-

"_va_-_váyase_ _a_ _la_-_la_ _mierda_" por primera vez en años, un insulto salió de tu boca y no iba dirigido a mi, ni al vendedor de starbucks.

El taxista se fue furioso, y yo por fin estaba tranquilo hasta que te diste la vuelta, enojado y aun con el dedo del mediograficando tu enojo, me gritaste:

"¡_tucker_!, ¡ _grandísimo_ _hijo_ _de_-_de_ _puta_!, _**jodete**_, _porque_ _esta_ _es_ _la_ _ultima_ _vez_ _que_ _te_ _p_-_perdono_, _ngh_, ¡¿_entiendes_?! , _ahora_ _sube_ _m_-_mis_ _cosas_, _gah_!"

Jamás, en mi vida lo vi así, sonrojado y enojado a la vez, pero me dio una segunda oportunidad, una que no iba a desperdiciar, no esta vez ni nunca mas, no se como, ni mucho menos porque alguientan dulce daría una segunda oportunidad, pero comprendí, que sus "_te_ _amo_", eran mas sinceros que todos los insultos y golpes que habían en cada pelea, que el era verdadero, que no debía dejarlo jamás ir, nunca mas...

míralo asi, olvida todo eso y no creas nada de lo que dije, solo escucha esto ultimo, y comprenderás que es lo que he tratado de decir en miles de palabras dulces de mierda, y solo piensa que, entre tweek tweak y yo, solo hay una frase verdadera, solo una verdad, "te amo, y te amaré para siempre...", todo el resto es mentira, cualquier cosa extra, dicha en alguna pelea es mentira, lo único que cuenta, solo los abrazos, lo besos y los "te amo", todo el resto es innecesario, solo necesito su presencia y cariño, y puedo vivir, porque sin su presencia, me mato, y sin su cariño, también...entonces, ¿que podríamos perder?, eso es lo bueno entre nosotros dos, que no importan las peleas, ni cuantas veces tendré que subir las maletas, de aquí a el resto de mi vida, mientras se quede... Soy feliz.

**Después de todo...**

_**He loves the way I lie ...**_

* * *

_**Bien, así termina esto, **__es la primera vez que publico algo, y es primer song-dic, así que espero que les haya gustado, y gracias._

_** y *, son, obiamente, la letra, pero en español :333_

_Pienso continuarlo, ya saben, darle el POV de tweek, junto con la "segunda parte de la canción y eso.._

_Desde todo, gracias por leerme y faltan pocos días para navidad, asi que pase lo bien •"3"•_

_Reviews? ;)_


	2. tweek's POV

**Read this, motherfucker! XDD**

**holaaaa! :DD, k ase?!, como están, yo bien, porque falta tan poco para que me vaya de viaje a el sur, yay! **

**Bueno hoy les traigo la segunda parte de este fic, solo para usted, traído con muito, muito amorsh :$ ;33...**

**Originalmente esta canción tiene un rap, obiamente de eminem (naaa, en serio?, no me digas), pero decidí dejarlo hasta aquí, y quizás haga una tercera parte, aunque lo dudo...**

**Bueno en realidad, este fic iba a ser súper sad, y no iba a terminar bien, pero a medida que lo escribía, lloraba asi que, simplemente, no pude...con esto espero responder cada review, así que si, chicos y chicas, esto iba a ser una tragedia griega...**

**segundo, me encantaron sus reviews, los amo y adoro chicos :33, y lo otro es que con esta parte me identifique mucho mas que con la del POV de craig, ok?, asi que me demore muuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho en escribirlo, porque me ponia a llorar cada 2 segundos, y si, soy una llorona cuando escribo o leo, pero en las peliculas no, eh? (soy rara, jeje)bien...**

**Sin mas preámbulos, la historia...(por cierto, aqui, la letra esta en español :3, traducido por mi(?))**

* * *

tweek tweak pov

* * *

**"En la primera página de nuestra historia **  
**el futuro parecía tan brillante. **  
**Entonces, esta cosa se volvió tan malvada. **  
**_No sé por qué sigo sorprendido_"**

Siempre...siempre creí que éramos el tipo de "pareja perfecta", ya sabes... Los típicos chicos, tan diferentes como iguales... Tu, el que no le importa una mierda nada, y yo, el que no soporta ni que lo miren...

Tu, el fuerte y decidido, dispuesto a matar a alguien, si es que me hacían daño, y yo, tan debil, como paranoico...

Pero, poco a poco, comenzamos a marchitarnos... A dañarnos, a destrozarnos; no se como ni cuando, pero si se que el _ahora_, esta jodido...

Y aquí me encuentro, encerrado en el baño, con el seguro de la puerta, tan cerrado, como es posible.

_"¡Tweek!, abre la jodida puerta de una puta vez, ¡quiero hablar contigo, joder!"_

_Vete a la mierda, ngh, craig..._

Es lo que pienso, pero no voy a decirlo, ya estas bastante enojado, si sigo provocandote, terminarás tirando la puerta al suelo... Lo peor, es que ya ha pasado antes...

"ve-ve...¡_vete, ngh craig_!"... trato de no tartamudear...

_¡NO soy debil! _

**"Incluso los ángeles tienen sus planes malvados, **  
**pero TU lo llevas a nuevos extremos. **  
_**Pero tú siempre serás mi héroe, **_  
_**incluso si perdiste la cabeza"**_

siempre te vi como mi ángel de la guarda, como el de las historias que mi madre solía contarme antes de dormir, tratando de calmar mi latente paranoia... No funcionaban

_Pero_, para ser un ángel, estas bien cagado de la cabeza... Aun asi, no me molesta, después de todo, yo estoy tan o más loco que tu, _¿no?..._

Recuerdo, que luego de esa pelea, cuando pequeños, incitada por el "team stan", comencé a verte como un chico rudo, pero peligroso... Y a la vez tan _interesante..._

En retrospectiva, esa seria la primera pista, para darte cuenta de lo masoquista y loco que estoy por ti...

_Pero, ¿quien esta mas loco?, ¿tu, por actuar así, o yo, por quedarme, sin importar que...?_

**¿Solo te quedarás ahí parado y verme quemar? **  
**Bueno, esta bien porque me gusta la forma en que duele...**  
**¿Solo te quedarás ahí parado y oírme llorar? **  
**Bueno, esta bien porque amo la forma en la que mientes, **  
**_amo la forma en la que mientes_**.

Lloro inconsolablemente en el pequeño baño

_¡¿es mi idea o cada vez se vuelve mas pequeño?!,__** ¡oh, Jesucristo, no!...**__ Ahora aparte de paranoico, ¡¿claustrofóbico?!, d-diablos..._

Mi paranoia crece, a la par de la distancia entre Craig y yo. _¡¿Pero es que...es que solo te quedarás a escucharme llorar, a es-escucharme gritar por el dolor, para luego mentirme y decir que TODO estará BIEN, que NO volverá a pasar...?!_

supongo que...esta bien, después de todo me gusta la forma en la que mientes, me hace sentir que es verdad, que puedo confiar y creer en ti...

Debería aceptar que loco e idiota soy...

_Pero_ _no_ _puedo_ _seguir_ _así_... _No_ _puedo_ _vivir_ _así_..._Me_ _debo_ _ir_...

**ahora hay hasta grava en nuestras voces,**

**vasos rotos por la pelea...**

_**en este tira y afloja, siempre ganaras,**_

_**incluso si YO tengo la razón...**_

no logro escuchar su voz... se que esta hablando, pero no son gritos, es solo su voz,_ "dulce" y calmada_...

pero ya he caído antes en ese discurso, se que comienza a hablar despacio para que tenga que salir para escucharlo, se que se disculpara, que lo siente, que no volverá a pasar, _que me ama..._ pero yo no le creo, ya no mas, ya nunca mas...

_**¡debo irme y es ahora...o nunca!**_

abro la puerta con cuidado de no pisar ni mover mucho los vidrios que pueden haber en el suelo, lose, porque yo le tire el vaso en el que me serví café...

_"lose, por eso debo irme... No creo que podamos seguir con toda esta presión" _me digo a mi mismo, en un susurro, un susurro que Craig logra escuchar, eso esta bien, porque no tendre que armarme de valor despues para decirte que ya no aguanto mas _esto_.

"_tu no te vas sin antes decirme a donde_", era justamente esto lo que queria evitar, otra pelea mas, esta vez causada por mi, no me queda mas que decirle la verdad...

"_n-no, no lo se, solo se que lejos de aquí, donde no t-te pueda hacer mas daño y tu, menos a mi_" lo ultimo lo digo de forma inaudible, excepto para mi, espero que no lo haya escuchado, no quiero volver a salir lastimado.

**"Porque me alimentaste de tu mano, con cuentos baratos  
Con palabras violentas y amenazas vacias  
Y me enferma, que todas estas peleas,  
_Son lo que me mantienen satisfecho"_**

"_no te quiero dejar ir, pero se que si eso es lo que quieres, esta bien...__**porque te amo**_" me abrazas y me dices toda y cada una de las palabras sin dolor en tu mirada...

_¡¿como quieres que te crea, si TODO lo dices así?!, ¡¿como quieres que te crea tus "te amo", si todo lo que dices, lo dices sin llorar, si no haces NADA para impedir que me vaya, si TODO, al final, tiene que ver contigo y tu puta reputación?!_

me pongo a llorar de nuevo, tomando tu mano, quisiera decirte todo lo que pienso, pero no puedo...

"_también te amo ngh_" ahora te abrazo, no quiero soltarte, no quiero irme, pero tengo que hacerlo, o seguiremos con esta rutina de amor/odio, para el resto de nuestras vidas, _o peor, hasta que la muerte lo termine_...

me besas, y pierdo la conciencia, ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que, tu y yo, nos besamos así?, ¿con amor?, no lo recuerdo, últimamente los besos, solo fueron para ver quien dominaba a quien, quien tenia la razón, quien hacia callar al otro mejor... que hermoso momento, que pena que no vaya a a haber mas así, por que esto esta a punto de volverse una pelea de quien domina a quién...

_se que me tiraras a la cama, se lo que va a ocurrir..._

******¿Solo te quedarás ahí parado y verme quemar? **  
**Bueno, esta bien porque me gusta la forma en que duele...**  
**¿Solo te quedarás ahí parado y oírme llorar? **  
**Bueno, esta bien porque amo la forma en la que mientes, **  
**amo la forma en la que mientes.**  
**_amo la forma en la que mientes_**.

desperté temprano esta mañana, adolorido desde mi espalda baja hasta mis caderas.

_mierda, Craig, pudiste ser una poco mas considerado...si claro, seguro, el GRAN Craig Tucker, seria considerado con alguien, alguna vez, en especial después de 8 o 12 cervezas*_, (al fin y al cabo, eso ocasiono la pelea de ayer, al menos no fue porque golpeaste a un tipo en la calle, solo porque creíste que me estaba coqueteando, siendo que solo me preguntaba como llegar a alguna calle...)

ok, puede que haya exagerado con el numero de cervezas, pero deben entenderme, tengo un trauma con Craig bebiendo, y créanme, después de haber llorado días y mas días, porque el muy idiota de Tucker, decidió irse a beber al bar mas barato y de mala muerte que pudiera encontrar, te dejan marcado, y lo ultimo que quisieras, es que beba frente a ti, prácticamente TODO el alcohol de la casa...

me levanto, tratando de hacer el mas mínimo ruido para impedir que te despiertes, me cambio de ropa y me acerco a tu boca, _hueles a alcohol envuelto en cigarrillos_, con sumo cuidado te beso, trato de no despertarte con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose y yo saliendo de la habitación...

_"debería__ llamar al taxi, ¿cierto?" _me digo a mi mismo, mientras marco el numero de el taxista que me trajo, a craig y a mi, ayer a casa, después del trabajo; no me había dado cuenta cuan importante era ese chico, hasta que me llevo a casa llorando hace unos meses, me pregunto que era lo que ocurría, y yo solo llore y le dije_"nada, e-e-s normal para mi...ngh, solo sigue conduciendo... gah", _desde ese día, se dio cuenta que algo malo pasaba en mi vida, y fue el, quien me pregunto por primera vez, si estaba todo bien entre craig y yo...se que un taxista normal no preguntaría eso, pero lo conozco desde que llegue a esta ciudad, el fue quien nos trajo desde el aeropuerto, hasta lo que ahora seria _"nuestro dulce hogar",_ ese mismo día, luego de que termináramos de bajar las maletas, me dio su numero, al darse cuenta de que no eramos de por aquí, y así tener a alguien en quien contar si necesitábamos pasear por la cuidad o algo por ese estilo, también dijo que el era 24/7, y que haría lo que sea por un turista, después de todo, "esta ciudad se sustenta del turismo", o eso es lo que el decía.

_en retrospectiva, es mi único amigo, o el único, que Craig, me ha dejado conservar..._

_"a-a-alo, ngh, christian...?" _pregunte un tanto preocupado y asustado de que Craig pudiera escucharme...

_"¿ho-hola?, ¿joven tweekers, es usted?"_me pregunto intrigado, ya que siempre lo llama craig, o yo desde su celular.

_"si, si, s-soy yo, necesito tu a-ayuda, ngh, ¿puedes venir en unos 15 a 30 minutos a mas tardar?"_le pregunte sin mas rodeos, lo necesitaba **ahora**.

_"emm, pues vera, joven tweek, no puedo...tengo...tengo mi muñeca rota"_ me comenze a preocupar, y a asustar.

_"¿que te sucedió?, ¿quien te lo hizo?"_

_"ah...emmm...joven tweek...yo..." _

_"fue craig, ¿verdad?"_no fue una pregunta, en realidad... siempre me pareció raro, que el día que llegue tarde a casa, craig hubiera solo tomado las llaves y los cigarrillos, dejando atrás su celular, hace unos días...

_"yo...tweek, emm, tengo un amigo, creo que te puede ir a buscar en unos minutos..."_

_"bien..."_dije de forma monótona mientras cortaba la llamada, no tenia tiempo para enojarme, debía tomar la pocas cosas que tenia en el apartamento, e irme...

tome un par de camisas, otro par de jeans y mis converse. ya estaba listo, solo faltaban un par de fotos..._¡no!, no puedo llevar fotos, eso solo me traería ganas de volver..._

ya estaba listo, tenia todo ordenado y craig seguía durmiendo, parecía que tenia tiempo para un café...

tome mi taza favorita, (favorita porque es la única que no se la he tirado en la cabeza a craig) y me serví ese delicioso néctar amargo...

**y quizás soy, un masoquista, **

**trato de huir, pero no quiero jamás irme**

tomo la taza de cafe entre mis manos y me dirijo al balcon, el dia esta nublado y me encanta, el color del que esta teñido el cielo se parece al color de tu piel, y me encanta, me enloquece...

Hablando de tu piel, escucho tus pisadas golpear el suelo de madera, estan corriendo hacia mi, desesperadas... Te tropiezas con algo, caes al suelo, y miras incrédulo...

me miras como si fuera un fantasma o algo por el estilo, sin darme cuenta, solo con verte, la tristeza que trate de ocultar, aflota y comienzo a sollozar un poco...

Suena el telefono de la cocina, y siento como tu mirada cambia... Me preguntas algo, realmente no se lo que fue, pero no paro de verte, hasta que llego a la cocina y contesto, tratando de ahogar mis lagrimas, que comienzan a aflorar...

Contesto y comienzo a hablar, sin dejar de verte, por el reflejo de la ventana de la puerta que da a la cocina, te observo ponerte de pie.

_yo ya te había dicho que me iba, así que por favor, no me detengas, no hagas esto mas doloroso_...

tomo mi bolso,y me subo al ascensor sin mirar atras, normalmente esperaria a que vinieras corriendo detras de mi y me dijeras que me amas, pero esta vez ese discursito de mierda no me lo voy a creer, ni ahora ni nunca más...

se cierran las puertas y presiono el boton del primer piso... Me bajo del ascensor y veo al nuevo taxista, no me gustan los cambios, pero como estoy haciendo uno, ¿por que no hacer otro?...

comienzo a disculparme por el retraso, mientras, que por mi mente, divago...

_¿cuantas veces he hecho esto, tomar mis cosas, llamar al taxista, subir mis cosas al taxi, irme, mientras craig no esta y así no sufrir, estar 15 minutos dentro del taxi, con Christian, conduciendo, por quien sabe donde, hasta que me pongo a llorar y le pido que regrese?, ¿cuantas veces ya?, ¿eh?, ¿cuantas?, ¿3, 4, 5...?, no, dieciséis...16 jodidas veces, ya...y hasta el día de hoy, jamas había tenido el valor de irme, sabiendo que craig estaba...y aun así, le pido al taxista que me de cinco minutos más, para ver, si quizás, vendrás tras de mi..._

soy patético...me pregunta porque necesito mas tiempo, y yo le digo que espero a que mi pareja baje y así poder irnos... _Juntos_...

_dulce mentira, que en cierta parte, es verdad..._

_**hasta que estas paredes se hagan humo,**_

_**Junto a nuestros recuerdos...**_

Los segundos pasan, y me comienzo a preguntar, en que momento me volví tan bueno mintiendo, siendo que siempre, fui un buen chico, el de las buenas calificaciones, el que no haria nada sin pensarlo dos veces... pero luego tu llegaste, y mi TODO cambio...

_supongo que fue cuando te conocí..._

comencé a mentir en primaria, y me fue extraño y a la vez adictivo, poder cambiar y usar a la gente a tu favor, me fue... simplemente... _f__ascinante._ siempre fui el niño bueno de mamá, ese que no mataba ni a una mosca...**pero _tu_ me** **c****ambiaste...** luego de esa pelea, esa falsa ira que tenia contra ti... supongo que fue la _primera_ mentira... ni si quiera quería pelear, de hecho,_ tenia miedo._

y luego de eso, en el hospital, después de volver a pelearnos, yo solo quería acercarme más a ti...

ya en a fines de primaria, yo sabia que lo que sentía por ti, ya no era admiración, comenzaba a ser, lo que algunos llaman "amor", pero yo seguía sin ser mas que tu amigo, solo era otro chico de la clase, otro sin mas importancia...

sin darme cuenta, comencé a mentirle a token y clyde, me gustaría decir que ellos me escogieron a mi para ser su amigo, pero yo ya sabia que eran los amigos de craig, y yo solo me acerque a ellos para estar cerca de el... con el tiempo, pase de ser el chico con el que hablaban en clase, a ser el amigo con el que salían a pasear a veces; fue entonces cuando, clyde, me_ "presento"_ a craig, ya nos conocíamos, pero esta vez fue oficial.

nos hicimos amigos de forma muy extraña, y sin darnos cuenta, nos hicimos mejores amigos, casi hermanos, yo era tu hermano pequeño, ese al que había que proteger siempre, incluso llegamos al segundo lugar de _"mejores amigos, que posiblemente se tienen ganas"_, le seguíamos a stan y kyle, _obviamente..._

era tu hermano menor, y eso me jodía, créeme que jodía, era como la friendzone, pero peor, la "family-zone". ninguno de los dos sabia lo que el otro sentía, hasta después de una de las MEGA-fiestas de token, fue la tipica fiesta de niño rico, en la que las posibilidades de salir virgen eran tan bajas, que seria innecesario decir la cifra...

cuando despues de un par de tragos nos "confezamos" (basicamente me besaste, y yo me deje llevar), y asi comenzo, con algun licor, y asi terminara, con "adios"...

**¿Solo te quedarás ahí parado a verme quemar?**

**Bueno, esta bien porque me gusta la forma en que duele...**

**¿Solo te quedarás ahí parado y oírme llorar? **

**Bueno, esta bien porque amo la forma en la que mientes, **

**amo la forma en la que mientes.**

un momento, ¿ese eres tu?, ¿que es lo que haces aqui?, ¿que estas diciendo?...

no lo se, no me importa, no te puedo ver asi, simplemente no puedo...tengo que dejarte ir, TIENES que dejarme ir...

_por favor...no hagas que esto termine asi... abrazame, no me dejes, pero alejate..._

todo eso pensaba, mientras escuchaba cada una de tus sinceras palabras...no puedo quedarme, pero no quiero irme, o quizas, ¿no quiero quedarme, pero no puedo irme?...

_"lo siento..."_

cada palabra que dices, me hace querer llorar...a la vez que lo logran...no puedo evitar abrazarte al verte llorar, me es inevitable...

"_tweek,__por favor vuelve. No fuiste tú, tweek, fui yo. Quizás nuestra relación __no__ es tan loca como parece... Quizás eso es lo que pasa cuando un tornado, conoce a un volcán...¡Todo lo que sé es que te amo demasiado para largarme!..."_

_cada palabra...cada una de las palabras que se deslizan por tu boca...se escuchan tan reales..._

te abrazo aun mas fuerte, y tu me lo devuelves...

_"Entra, coge tus maletas de la acera. ¿No oyes sinceridad en mi voz cuando hablo?, Te dije que esto es culpa mia, mírame a los ojos!. La próxima vez que esté jodido, ¡dirigiré mi puño contra la pared!.La próxima vez...¡no habrá próxima vez!. Pido perdón, aunque sé que son mentiras. Estoy cansado de los juegos, solo te quiero de vuelta. Sé que soy un mentiroso, pero si alguna vez vuelves a intentar marcharse, te voy a atar a la cama y prenderé fuego a la casa."_lo ultimo, me horroriza, pero tu sonrisa me tranquiliza, y me doy cuenta que es solo una broma.

te sonrio, y tu a mi...es una sonrisa real, no de las que ponemos cuando vamos por la calle para mantener nuestra fachada de "pareja perfecta"...esta es sincera, al igual que tus palabras, _al igual que este beso..._

_te beso, me besas,_ y el pobre taxista no sabe que decir...no se que hacer, nos esta mirando...y no se que decir, porque no lo conozco, no es christian, si quiera lo conosco, no se ni su nombre...

muy bien, tiempo de ser Tucker, por primera vez...

le quito el gorro a craig y levanto mi dedo medio, y con mucho "amor", le digo..."_va_-_váyase_ _a_ _la_-_la_ _mierda_", que hermoso es decir un insulto que no este dirijido a craig, hace tiempo que no pasaba...

lucias tranquilo, tucker, no se porque, siendo que ahora era tu turno. me doy media vuelta, y con furia te grito:

"¡_tucker_!, ¡ _grandísimo_ _hijo_ _de_-_de_ _puta_!, _**jodete**_, _porque_ _esta_ _es_ _la_ _ultima_ _vez_ _que_ _te_ _p_-_perdono_, _ngh_, ¡¿_entiendes_?! , _ahora_ _sube_ _m_-_mis_ _cosas_, _gah_!"

eso salio del fondo de mi ser, pero para ser sincero, solo queria decirte que no me iba a ir, por ahora, pero el gorro/tucker me hizo actuar asi, fue divertido, lo admito...

esto no es una segunda oportunidad, tengo que contar las otras 16 veces que estube a punto de irme; pero solo por ahora, te hare creer que asi, porque quiero darle un final feliz a nuestra historia, pero uno en el que estemos juntos.

y no importa cuantas veces tenga que repetir este ciclo de "amor/odio", esta bien por mi, porque...

******_amo la forma en la que mientes_**.

* * *

**bueno...eso fue... adios, ciao, me dejan saber si quieren mas...**

**me dejaria un review, plz? :3, CIAO!, que tengan un super año 2014 :D**


End file.
